Field
Implementations described herein generally relate to semiconductor manufacturing and more particularly to a chamber components for protecting vacuum processing equipment from corrosion.
Description of the Related Art
During the manufacture of semiconductor devices, a substrate may undergo many operations in a variety of processing chambers for the purpose of forming material layers and features suitable for an end use. For example, the substrate may undergo several depositions, annealing, and etching operations, among other operations. The process chambers are formed from a variety of components formed from aluminum containing compounds, steel containing compounds, nickel containing compounds, among other compounds. These compounds may additionally contain chromium, titanium and molybdenum among other materials.
Device miniaturization has made small dimensions for device patterns formed in a film layer of the substrate more critical. Achieving the critical dimensions in the substrate starts with a film layer of good quality and having good adhesion to underlying film layers in the substrate. To achieve a good quality film, the processing equipment is minimalizes processing chamber environmental contamination from affected or forming on substrates processed therein.
Complete disassociation of the process gases when forming plasma enhances the quality of films deposited on the substrate. Using high temperatures provides more complete disassociation of the process gases and also provides strong adhesion of the high quality film on the substrate. However, during continuous operation of the processing chamber, the corrosive agents in the chamber attack the chamber components and generate residual particles which increase the concentration of chromium, titanium and molybdenum in the interior volume of the processes chamber. Over time, the concentration of the residual particles in the interior volume of the processing chamber trend upward. The stray materials in the deposition environment may eventually find its way into the films deposited on the substrate and undesirably contribute to process contamination and process skew. To prevent process contamination and process skew, the process chamber environment may require monitoring and periodic cleaning.
Therefore, there is a need for to protect chamber components from corrosion.